


Motivational Speaking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The speaker was very good. Too bad Hermione despised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivational Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written as my November 2014 Daily Deviant contribution. Kinks/Themes Chosen: Homilophila: arousal when listening to or giving sermons or lectures.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn. I've been meaning to write this pairing for a while now, and this month's kinks seemed to fit them perfectly. :)

~

Motivational Speaking

~

Hermione did her best to pay attention to the content of the lecture, but it was virtually impossible with the way the lecturer was speaking. He paced the stage, at times shouting, at times whispering so that the audience members had to lean forward to catch each nuanced syllable. She could see the other audience members were rapt, hanging on his every word. Not that she blamed them. This was the third lecture of his she’d attended that weekend. She just couldn’t seem to stay away.

_Merlin, he’s good,_ she thought as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to suppress her inevitable arousal. _He’s very good. Damn him._

Too bad he was someone she knew and utterly despised. 

Why had Draco sodding Malfoy gone on to become one of the world’s leading authorities on Arithmancy? And why was he such a fascinating lecturer, taking esoteric topics and making them interesting, no, downright alluring? He’d taken the lecture circuit by storm and Hermione, never one to pass up a good Arithmancy conference, had signed up for this one specifically to hear his lecture. 

“...which is why this formula, in the right hands, allows one to predict certain behavioural patterns.” Malfoy strutted towards the edge of the stage, staring in her direction, and for a moment Hermione thought he was speaking directly to her. “There are many of you who are clever enough to have no doubt seen the many applications this could have in the medical field, for example, or banking, or perhaps even law enforcement--” 

People in the audience were nodding, but Hermione couldn’t move; she felt like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a snake. Malfoy smirked, holding her eyes for another long moment before looking away and continuing with his lecture. 

Hermione exhaled, feeling oddly disappointed. And when, two minutes later, he finished his talk and the entire audience were on their feet clapping, she stood carefully, hoping no one would try to stop her before she returned to her hotel room to relieve her rather desperate need to come. _Pathetic,_ she thought. _Who gets aroused by lectures_?

As she edged out of the lecture hall, she glanced back once to see Malfoy surrounded by people asking him questions. He was looking in her direction, and, biting her lip, Hermione hurried away. 

Unfortunately, she ran into some colleagues who insisted on chatting for several minutes, and by the time she escaped she was aching, her cunt throbbing. She was sweating by the time she made it up the lift and to her floor, and as she limped towards her room, she froze when she saw someone waiting by her door. “Malfoy.” _Damn._

Malfoy smirked. “Hello, Granger.” 

“What are you doing here?” she snapped. 

“Looking for you.” Malfoy gave her a slow once-over. “Are you all right? You seemed like you were in a bit of a hurry to leave the lecture hall.” 

“I’m fine.” Hermione tried to edge past him. “I just need to get to my room.” 

“Of course.” Malfoy hummed. “I just wanted to thank you for attending my talks this weekend. I’ve seen you at all of them.” 

“You’re a good lecturer,” Hermione said begrudgingly, trying to ignore the effect his voice was having on her. “And I wanted to be sure I caught all the details.” 

“Right.” Malfoy licked his lips. “I thought that must have been it. Except...you didn’t stay behind to ask any questions. That’s not like you, Granger.” He laughed softly. “I even had answers prepared for you, you know. I know how you can be.” 

“Perhaps I’ve changed,” she said, voice high and tight. Arousal coiled inside her, making her hand shake. She clenched it into a fist when his sharp gaze darted towards it. “Now, if you’ll excuse me--” 

As she moved past him, however, Malfoy’s hand lashed out, grasping her arm. Sparks of arousal shot up her arm. “You don’t seem as if you’re all right,” he murmured, his brow furrowed as if he was working on a particularly vexing puzzle. 

“I’m fine,” she gritted out. “Let me go!” 

Malfoy pursed his lips. “You’re lying,” he said. “You’re clearly not fine.”

Hermione closed her eyes. “Malfoy,” she whispered. “ _Draco._. Please--” 

“Let me help you,” he said. 

Inhaling sharply, Hermione smelled him. Her mouth watered. “Just...go,” she begged. 

“Let me get you inside your room at least,” Malfoy said. “Where’s your key?”

Hermione fumbled for it, and when she got it out, he took it from her, opening her door and steering her inside. “You can go now,” she said. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly expect me to leave you like this,” he said. “Was it something in my lecture that upset you? Was it the Arithmancy formula I postulated? I’ve read some of your papers, and it does contradict some of your research. Maybe if we talk about it we can--” 

As he slipped into lecture mode, Hermione closed her eyes and shuddered. “Dammit, will you just go?” 

“Hermione--” 

With a growl, Hermione turned on Malfoy, shoving him up against the wall. “Why are you still here? Are you trying to torture me?” 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Torture--” She saw it the moment he realised what was happening. His mouth opened slightly and his expression shifted, eyes darkening. Sliding his hands up her arms, he pulled her closer and smiled. “I’m not trying to torture you, Hermione. I honestly just wanted to talk to you. But if you need something...more, I’m happy to provide that, too.” 

Hermione stared at him. He was probably taking advantage of her weakness, but then, wasn’t she doing the same to him? And she was so horny-- In reply, she fisted his robes, dragging him to her before she slanted her mouth over his. He relaxed, allowing her to control the kiss, passive under the onslaught of her probing tongue as he let her set the pace, something she appreciated. 

Moving backwards, Hermione pulled Malfoy with her, sliding her hands beneath his robes to caress firm flesh. They bit at each other’s mouths, gasping together as they groped each other, discovering each other’s erogenous zones. 

Hitting the edge of the bed, Hermione fell backwards onto it, Malfoy collapsing on top of her. “What I can’t work out,” he whispered, even as he fumbled with her buttons, “is why me?

Impatient, Hermione concentrated a moment, Banishing their clothing wandlessly. Digging her nails into his back, she then arched under him. “Does it honestly matter?” 

Malfoy smiled, his eyes blazing. “Not at all,” he drawled and, dipping his head, sucked her nipple into his mouth. As he did so, his fingers were sliding between her legs, probing at her soaked quim. He hissed against her skin when he found she was dripping wet. “Eager, are we?”

“I’d have...thought that would be...obvious by now,” she panted, spreading her legs wider as his talented fingers slipped in and out of her. When his thumb circled her clit, she cried out. 

“Not so mouthy now, are you?” Malfoy growled. He fingered her for a few more moments, his touches gentle and teasing, his tongue lapping at her nipple. His hot breath gusted against her skin as he murmured, “If I’d known you were like this in bed, Granger, things would have been a lot different between us in school.” 

“You were an arse back then,” said Hermione, even as she undulated her hips, trying to draw his fingers deeper. “So no, they wouldn’t have been.” She moaned as he crooked his fingers inside her. “And do you really want...to rehash our past...now?” 

“No.” Malfoy slid his fingers out of her, raising them to his mouth to lick at her juices. He raised his head, smiling into her eyes. “I want to fuck you now.”

“Then will you _please_ just get on with--Oh!” Hermione moaned as he shifted up and thrust into her, filling her. Her cunt was throbbing, aching, had been since the start of his lecture, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he started pumping in and out of her, his hands cupping her bottom as he fucked her steadily. 

“So fucking demanding,” he gasped as he moved, his face buried in her neck. “If you weren’t so damn gorgeous--” 

“Less talking, more fucking,” she panted. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Malfoy laughed raggedly, bending to his task. 

Hermione clutched at his shoulders, her fingers digging into his muscles as her hips lifted to meet his every thrust. Closing her eyes, she moaned as his hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts. And when his fingers started pinching at her nipples, she kissed him, exploring his mouth. 

Malfoy could only keep up the pace for so long, and soon, his thrusting went ragged. “Close,” he gasped against her mouth as his hips started to shudder. “C-coming--” 

Closing her eyes, Hermione tightened her inner muscles, smiling when he growled and started driving relentlessly into her. Her orgasm washing over her surprised her and she convulsed, white hot pleasure spreading from her core to the rest of her body as she shuddered beneath him. 

Malfoy managed to hold on through her tremors, but when she stopped, he was like a wild man, grunting with his every thrust into her; he came only moments later, his body stilling above hers as he spilled inside her. 

“Heavy,” Hermione muttered into his shoulder moments later, her eyes still closed. 

“Sorry.” Malfoy rolled off her and onto his back, still panting. “Salazar, Granger,” he breathed. “That was--” 

Hermione hummed, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him. “Yeah.” 

Malfoy’s lips quirked. “So is this how you usually react to lectures? If so, no wonder you loved school so much.” 

Hermione smiled despite herself. “Only some lectures, you arse,” she said without heat. “The good ones.” 

“Good, hm?” Malfoy shifted, leaning up on his left elbow to look down at her. “Are you saying I was good?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You were all right.” 

Malfoy set his right hand on her stomach, spreading his fingers wide. Hermione sighed. “I’d say I was a bit more that just ‘all right’,” he said quietly. 

Hermione bit her lip, but before she could say anything to that, Malfoy was leaning down, sliding his hand under her to pull her closer as he kissed her. The kiss was sensual, languorous, and when he raised his head, Hermione was panting. 

“I was serious earlier, you know,” he said, searching her eyes. 

“About?” 

“About wanting to talk about your research.” Malfoy smiled. “Although, given how much academic talk seems to turn you on, maybe we should try our discussions over dinner?”

Slowly, Hermione smiled back. “All right,” she agreed. “Although...perhaps we should make it room service to be safe?” 

Malfoy laughed, his hand shifting up to cup her breast. “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

~


End file.
